


the one where the gryffindor boys unite harry with his soulmate on accident

by missfinniganmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfinniganmalfoy/pseuds/missfinniganmalfoy
Summary: who's idea was it to draw on harry's face?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	the one where the gryffindor boys unite harry with his soulmate on accident

|| if loves so easy  
why is it hard?||

Pansy let out a scream. Blaise immediately groaned and was too late in covering his ears with his hands. Draco rolled his eyes. Not again.

"My soulmate is still alive!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly. Writing hadn't appeared on her for ages, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She had spent countless nights, wide awake, tormented by the worry of her soulmate not being okay.

"Oh yippee." Blaise was long used to these antics. His soulmate constantly drew on their skin. Whether it be flowers or drawings of people, they were all unbelievably good, and he was proud to call that person his soulmate. 

"At least you have a nice soulmate." Draco scowled at the pair of them. While they got cool, intricate drawings, he got a useless soulmate who kept drawing, uh, rude things. His arm was covered in disgusting drawings, and he couldn't wait for the day to be over so they would fade away.

"Oh lighten up." Pansy laughed and swatted Draco's arm away when he tried to hit her. Blaise shot glares at both of them, but there was an undeniable fondness in his eyes. 

"I'm amongst children." He threw his hands up in the air and stood up, eyes scanning the room, before letting out a girly shriek and bolting from the Great Hall. Pansy and Draco shared a look before taking off after Blaise.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Pansy wondered aloud. Draco scoffed.

"How the bloody hell am I meant to know?" Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Gillyweed." Pansy murmured the brief password to the portrait who swung open in response. The common room was dreary but comforting, and most importantly, empty. 

"Go check your dorm." Pansy commanded and Draco gave her a shove before heading up the steps to the boys dorms. He peeked into their room and his mouth formed in an 'o' shape as he took in the sight of Blaise. He was frantically trying to scratch off the drawings and was sobbing in the process.

"Blaise?" Draco whispered. He could hardly believe it. His best friend, his rock, had broken.

"It can't be her. It can't be." He kept muttering the same words and continued to claw at his arm, only succeeding in making it red raw. Draco frowned and in a split second he had darted over to Blaise and had his arms around him.

"Blaise. I'm sure she's perfect for you." Blaise looked at him, his eyes bloodshot.

"It's Looney." Draco tried to no avail to keep himself from laughing. Loud, contagious guffaws came from the blonde as Blaise shot him a dirty look.

"Quit it! This isn't funny!" Blaise took one look at his friend and started laughing as well. 

"Blaise this is actually good. She's a pureblood. Better her than a mudblood like Granger." Blaise paused, thinking it through.

"Oh thank Merlin I've got a pureblood soulmate." He smiles weakly and threw his arms around Draco, who pitifully patted his back. They then scurried down the stairs to tell Pansy.

She stood with her hands on her hips and looked excitedly at the pair.

"Well? What happened?" Draco strew himself across one of the couches in the common room.

"I've got a pureblood soulmate!" Blaise exclaimed. He hadn't realised Luna was a pureblood, and was glad in that prospect.

"Who?" Pansy was practically begging. Her eyes were wide and she was dancing around the room, constantly hugging him. Blaise mumbled an unintelligible name.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Pansy frowned slightly.

"It's Luna. Luna Lovegood. You know, the Ravenclaw?" Pansy hugged Blaise. 

"I'm so happy for you!" She pulled Draco up into the group hug.

"Well we've missed dinner." Draco remarked dryly. Pansy and Blaise shot daggers at him and he held up his hands in surrender. 

"You should talk to her." Draco suggested, half joking. He wondered when he would meet his soulmate. Or, more importantly, who his soulmate was.

"Should I?" Blaise's eyes were shining with a gleam he had never seen in his friends eyes before. He didn't quite recognise it, even though it was the looks people often threw him.

Pansy and Blaise went off into this long conversation that Draco couldn't be bothered to join in. 

"I'm off to do my potions assignment. The 10 and 1/2 inches about the sleeping draught." Draco stepped towards the dorms.

"It's due next week silly. I'll do it later." Pansy said matter of factly. 

Blaise was too caught up in the conversation to do anything but nod. Draco rolled his eyes and hurried up the stairs. He stuffed some parchment in his bag and positively bolted to the library. He wanted to ace this essay.

Potions was his favourite subject, and the only subject he bothered to beat Granger in. He sniggered as he thought of her face the last time he had trumped her in a test. 

Draco claimed an empty table plonked his stuff on the floor. No time like the present to do homework. He started writing, and once he started, he was on fire. The words flowed freely from his pen and the only problem he had was writing fast enough.

Once his brain had run out of steam, he measured the length of the essay. 15 and 1/3 inches. Not bad. Draco rolled his head to the side and groaned when it let out a loud crack.

An idea popped into his head. Should he try and talk to his soulmate? By writing on his skin? It would be risky, and everyone who had done that had taken a terrible turn in life. No, he couldn't. If he hadn't met his soulmate, the time wasn't right.

He glanced at the clock and gave a startled cry. It was quarter past ten, and past curfew. Draco slowly packed away his things, wishing to delay the inevitable. If he got caught, he was in deep trouble.

With a bag slung over his shoulder, he tiptoed past the sleeping portraits, trying desperately not to wake them. His prayers were answered when he reached the common room without being disturbed. 

The common room was empty and a crackling fire was the only movement that remained in the stilled room. 

\---

"Ronald! Stop drawing inappropriate things on your skin! Honestly, what are teachers going to think about their star pupil having these insolent, things, on her skin?" Hermione shot Ron a dirty look and Harry sniggered.

"Mione! Harry draws them not me!" Ron pleaded desperately. Harry spat out his drink.

"Ron started it! Look at what's on my arm!" Harry held out his arm.

"I would rather not." Hermione looked away, shielding her eyes. Harry's arm was much worse than Ron's. 

"Wonder why Zabini just left?" Ron wondered aloud, looking at the entrance of the Great Hall, where Blaise had just bolted through. Pansy and Draco were close behind, muttering something under their breath.

"Probably saw the filth on your arm!" Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice, and promptly spat it out on Ron, who let out a squeal.

"What in the name of Merlin did you put in my pumpkin juice?" Hermione spluttered. Ron and Harry highfived, chortling.

"Just a taste of Fred and George's newest potion." Ron gasped out between laughs. 

"You two are disgraces. No wonder you haven't found your soulmate Harry. Probably doesn't want to be found." Hermione tipped her glass of pumpkin juice at Ron, who moved aside. Seamus froze and turned around.

"Sorry Seamus. That was for Ron." Hermione glared at Ron who was laughing at Seamus. Harry stayed stock still.

"You'd better watch I don't pour my drink on you Hermione!" Seamus threatened. Ron wiped tears from his eyes. Hermione scoffed.

"A likely story. You don't have the guts to hurt a fly." Dean looked at Hermione.

"Should not have said that." He looked anxiously at Seamus, who had a glass half way to his lips. Seamus looked around the room briefly, and chucked his almost full goblet at Hermione.

"Suppose I deserve that." Hermione smiled sheepishly, her frizzy hair dripping on the floor. 

"Harry what's wrong?" She noticed Harry hadn't uttered a word throughout the exchange.

"Do you really think she doesn't want me?" He whispered. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his soulmate didn't. Scarcely anyone did anymore.

"Of course not! It takes time Harry." She smiled warmly at his stricken face.

"Anyway, we best be off to the common room. Seamus and I have to go shower as well. There's a potions assignment I want to get started on as well. It's due next week you know." Hermione stood up, and the boys followed in pursuit.

Later that night, Harry was tormented by the thought of his soulmate. Would she even want him? Was it even a she? Oh dear, what if he had a guy? Was he even gay? Needless to say, that night presented a dreamless sleep for the chosen one.

\---

Harry blearily blinked his eyes open to the sight of Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville leaning eagerly over him, pens in their hands. They threw themselves backwards at the sight of him opening his eyes, Seamus banging his head on the door frame.

"Bloody hell." Seamus rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ron.

"I told you that would happen. You're standing here next time." Seamus groaned. Ron held his hands up in defence.

"As if. Neville didn't want to go there, so it was always going to be you leprechaun." Seamus scoffed at Ron's reply.

"I wanted your spot you blundering idiot." Ron threw a sock at Seamus.

"You're the idiot! You're the one that hit your head." Seamus caught the sock and instead of throwing the sock back, he threw a nearby shoe that hit Ron in the face. The room erupted with laughs, Ron joining in.

"What's the time?" Harry asked once the laughter had died down. He climbed out of bed and screamed as a sock by his foot moved. The room was filled with ear splitting screams as five boys scrambled onto the nearest bed.

Dean had his wand out and was poking it at the sock. He let out a shriek and fell back, knocking Harry off the bed. Harry continued screaming as the sock got closer and closer to his huddled figure.

"Run Harry!" Ron howled. Seamus started screaming again as it became a metre away from Harry. Harry screeched and started crawling backwards.

"Save him Dean!" Neville let out a bloodcurdling shriek. Dean screamed as he reached towards Harry and accidentally touched the moving sock. That let off another round of screams as everyone processed that Dean had just touched it.

Harry screamed and stood up, running to Ron's bed.

"Get away Harry! It's coming!" Ron screamed. Neville and Seamus grabbed at each other and pushed Ron off. Sure enough, it was following Harry. Dean let out a shaky laugh as he realised he was safe. Ron screamed again as he landed on the floor with a thunk.

"Help!" He squealed. Harry had joined Neville and Seamus's huddle and Ron was the new victim. Seamus got out his wand, accompanied by another scream from Ron and himself.

"Avada Kedavra!" Seamus bellowed, his wand pointing at the sock. Smoke erupted from the sock as it went up in flames.

"Is it dead?" Neville asked, letting go of Harry. 

Dean tentatively got off Harry's bed and walked over to the sock. Ron slowly stood up and took a step towards the small fire. 

"Seamus you bloody idiot you'll set the place on fire!" 

"Seamus!"

"Does anyone know how to put it out?"

"My ties on fire!"

More screams echoed around the room as everyone aside Seamus scrambled to get their wands out.

"Augamenti!" Dean had his wand in hand and the flame was extinguished. There was a collective sigh of relief from the group.

"What's the time?" Harry asked again. He had been the last to wake up, and he was a deep sleeper. Dean groaned. 

"8:25. We've missed breakfast for sure." More screams were heard as the boys hurriedly got dressed. 

"We're late for potions!"

\---

Draco sat by his usual seat in potions. Blaise was next to him, and Pansy in front of him. Slughorn was an alright teacher, but he had favourites. Draco Malfoy was not a favourite. He pulled out his finished essay and strode up to the teache

"Professor, I finished the essay assignment about the sleeping draught." He held out the finished essay. Slughorn looked at him in amusement.

"Yes, thank you Draco." He barely glanced at the parchment in his hands before putting it on his desk. Draco shuffled back to his seat, to the smirks of his classmates. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the potions master.

"Does anyone know where Harry Potter is?" Professor Slughorn asked the class. Glances were thrown around the room as everyone looked for Harry. It seemed he and his friends weren't there yet. No one in his dorm was in the classroom, and Granger looked worried.

At that moment, Potter and his friends walked into the room. There was a collective gasp. Potters face was covered in rude drawings, and everyone kept looking from Harry to Draco. Draco sniggered and turned towards Blaise. 

"Dude. You need a mirror." Blaise whispered. Draco was worried. What had happened to his hair? It had been fine an hour ago, when he did his hair and washed his face. Potter started laughing, looking at Draco's face. The rest of his group had frozen. Half were staring at Harry, and the other half at Draco.

"It seems we've found a pair of soulmates." Draco looked curiously around the room. He couldn't see anyone that had matching drawings, but it could be on their arms. 

"Harry and Draco, please walk up the front." Draco looked at Blaise in alarm. 

"You've got the same marks." Blaise choked out. Draco slowly looked at Potter, who was walking up to the front.

Draco pushed his chair back and stepped into place on the other side of Slughorn. 

"Well, I can't say I saw this coming. Draco and Harry, the unlikely soulmates."

Draco gaze flickered across his classmates and teacher in horrified fascination. Surely they were pulling his leg. Pigs would fly before he was Harry's soulmate.

"It may be difficult to process this rather interesting piece of information. However, we do have a class to get to." Slughorn glanced at the two boys beside him.

"You two may go back to your seats." Harry tried to keep his disgust off his face. Of course he had to be soulmates with the schools number one bully. Or rather, former bully. He trailed back to his seat, looking between Ron and Hermione. Ron was silently laughing, clapping his hands like a retarded seal. Hermione was smiling sadly.

"Ginny will be furious." Hermione whispered to Harry as he slid into his seat beside her. Ron, on his other side, composed himself.

"She's right you know. Ginny told me the other day she would kill your soulmate so she could be with you." He shared. Harry felt a wave of something along the lines of fierceness and protectiveness wash over him. The nerve of the youngest Weasley was unbelievable.

Draco sauntered back to his seat, trying and surprisingly succeeding in keeping his cool. Blaise was having a coughing fit, and Draco scowled at him. It was obvious to anyone that he was coughing to hide his laughter. Pansy leaned back in her chair, beaming at him.

"I think it's cool. It's like house unity. The youngest death eater and-" Draco cut her off.

"Don't you dare mention those two words in the same sentence again or you won't be able to speak again." He growled at her and her face fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't think. You know I didn't mean it." Draco's gaze softened and he gave her a weak smile. 

"Of course." She beamed and faced the front again. Blaise chuckled and pointed at his face. 

"That's some really messed up stuff on your face." He teased. Draco glared at him and he responded with a cheery grin.

"Today we will be doing theory work. Please open your books to page 164 for a profile on unicorns. Unicorn hair is quite common among wands, and produces the most consistent magic. Mr Malfoy. I believe your first wand was unicorn hair core yes? And Mr Weasley, both of your wands have had unicorn hair cores. Would I be correct in saying this?" Slughorns voice droned on, and the only student that remained listening was the brightest witch of their age.

\---

"Harry! You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Might as well get it over with." Hermione scolded. By now, there wasn't a witch or a wizard in the student body that didn't know of Harry and Draco's unfortunate situation.

"Mate. You've got to warn him about Ginny." Ron advised his best friend. None of them had any doubt Ginny would go through with her threat. She was very headstrong after the war, and if she wanted something, she wasn't swayed easily. Harry sighed. 

"I just don't know why she keeps bothering. I've made it clear as day that I'm not bloody interested." Harry ranted to the muggleborn and pureblood in dismay.

"Harry, Ginny is one of our close friends. You can't hurt her too badly, because we'll be affected as well." Hermiones small hand slipped into Harry's equally small one. 

"Right. I'd better talk to her then." Harry was not looking forward to this.

\---

Ginny was beyond furious. Harry was so funny and nice, and he was an excellent cook as well. He was meant to be hers. Then that filthy death eater had to stick his nose in their business and become soulmates with Harry. Deep down, she knew you couldn't help being soulmates with someone. She certainly did not make the choice to be Justin's soulmate. That didn't do anything to make her less angry.

\---

Harry walked numbly to the tree by the black lake. He often came here to think. He was oblivious to the girl following him, slowly gaining on him. He sat down, his back leaning against the tree, and gave a troubled sigh. He could never have a normal year.

\---

Ginny followed Harry. She wasn't exactly stalking him, but she knew he came down here in his free lesson after lunch. She planned to make him forget about his disgrace of a soulmate, and want her instead. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around in surprise. 

"Hello Ginny." He gave her a worn smile and stood up. She smiled back.

"Hey Harry. I was hoping we could talk." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Ginny knew from years of stalking that he did that when he was nervous.

"Ah yeah I suppose." He leaned against the tree.

"Harry, I was wondering if maybe, maybe you wanted to go on a date?" Ginny asked hopefully. All she needed was one date, and then she would be able to put a love potion in his drink. Simple.

"Look Ginny. You're lovely and all, but you're not my soulmate." Ginny narrowed her eyes. 

"Are you suggesting you like him more than me?" Her voice was shrill.

"Ginny. I see you as a sister, nothing more, nothing less." His voice was firm. His eyes were ablaze with something she didn't recognise.

"But Harry-" He cut her off.

"No Ginny. No. I've told you time and time again. No." He was angry now. He walked away, fighting the urge to run back and either punch Ginny or hug her. He understood how it felt to have the person you like angry at you. Well, not exactly, but something along those lines.

\---

Ginny eagerly opened the mail. She had ordered something and was eager for it to arrive. A smile, a malicious one lit up her face.

"What's that Ginny?" Someone asked her. She quickly covered it.

"None of your business." She picked up the package and strode off to her dorm. She had a plan, and she had to make sure Harry sat next to her for dinner.

\---

It had been two weeks since the unlikely soulmates discovered they were, well, soulmates. They couldn't seem to stop looking at each other, but hadn't uttered a word to the other person. Everyone had noticed the tension between the pair and often tried to push them together, much to their embarrassment.

Blaise and Ron had even shared a civilised conversation that considered of them laughing hysterically for well over an hour and just talking in general. Pansy and Hermione had shared hidden smiles in the halls. The trios paths constantly crossed, but two of the boys did everything they could to avoid that.

\---

The love potion was carefully placed in Ginny's pocket, and she slid into a vacant seat that she had asked Hermione to save for her beside Harry. Harry was much too busy staring at a mercury eyed slytherin to register her presence. 

Ginny grabbed Harry's goblet and discreetly held it under the table. She poured well over the required amount into Harry's pumpkin juice and placed it back on the table, directly in front of Harry. Now all she had to do was wait.

\---

Over at the Slytherin table, the girl Ginny had concocted the plan with was doing something along those lines to Draco's goblet. It was empty, but that didn't stop her. It was, after all, amortentia, and would taste amazing regardless. Millicent Bulstrode had long been an admirer of Draco Malfoy, and this was something she had waited for, for years.

Draco was staring at the Gryffindor table, eyes locked with a raven haired boy. He briefly broke the eye contact and pointed to a goblet.

"Is this my drink?" He asked the girl beside him. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the name of her. She nodded eagerly in response, and Draco's gaze flittered back to his soulmate. His glass was raised to his lips, and Harry was a mirror image of him.

He took a gulp and swallowed, Harry coping him. Draco faintly heard a girl screaming his name, before his mind was enveloped with a burning sensation running through his veins.

\---

Harry swallowed his pumpkin juice, eyeing Draco down as he did. Ginny was shaking his arm and yelling at him. A sensation came over him and his body was on fire.

"Harry!" Screams echoed the hall as Draco stood up swaying, and positively bolted from the hall. Harry's head was in his hands, and he felt the urge to vomit. He couldn't see straight, his vision was blurred and distorted. What was happening to him? Harry couldn't process anything else before he toppled off his chair and hit his head harshly on the floor.

\---

Draco couldn't stand. Everything was hazy and he held onto a wall. What was happening to him? He couldn't do anything except accept the pain and with a cry he tumbled to the floor. He writhed in pain as the suffering became worse. He didn't know how much time had passed when the agony slowed to a halt. 

\---

Ginny was horrified. She didn't realise it would be that hard to get Harry to look at her. She glanced at Millicent to see her shocked with the turn of events. Clearly her side of the plan hadn't gone well either.

Harry was blacked out on the floor, but his body was shaking and quivering. There were shouts, and Minerva chose not to go over to Harry, but walked at a brisk pace towards Draco. 

The said boy was on the ground, back leaning against the wall, hands held tightly together. His hands were shaking, but he didn't seem to be in any immediate pain.

"Mr Malfoy. Are you alright?" She looked at him over her spectacles. Draco nodded, a gesture that made him feel as exhausted as if he had spent the day summoning patronus'. It took a lot out of him.

Minerva hooked one arm around his waist, making him wince in pain she noticed, but he didn't cry out. After a few moments his face returned neutral, but his eyes told a different story.

"I'll take you back to your room if you don't mind." Draco couldn't reply without letting a hint of his discomfort show. He gingerly placed an arm over the headmistresses shoulders and gritted his teeth as he was helped up.

The walk back to his dorm was a long and painful one, but it was worth the journey. Minerva helped the boy until they reached the door of the eighth year Slytherin boys. 

"I trust you can take care of yourself from this point?" Draco managed to summon his energy and in a gruelling leap he threw himself at his bed which was, inconveniently, the furthest from the door. He just made it before fatigue set in and lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

\---

Harry blinked. Draco. Faces were surrounding him, and he was in a hospital bed. Collections of memories gushed towards him at once and he remembered an excruciating pain before blacking out. Draco. Nothing hurt at the moment, and he was relieved.

"Harry?" Hermiones knowing voice came from somewhere on his right. Draco. Someone shoved his glasses onto his face. Harry let out a sigh as he straightened them. 

"Sock master?" Harry groaned.

"Seamus I will jinx you." A throaty chuckle came from the small teenagers throat. Draco. Seamus was snuggled into Deans side, arms wrapped around his waist. They were so, so, right. So perfectly made for each other.

"Looks like Harry's back to his old self." Harry let out a startled cry. Draco! There was a burning sensation in his chest as he properly thought of the blonde. Something that could only be described as-

"A love potion." Harry croaked. 

"A love potion? What are you on about Harry?" Hermiones tone was a questioning one. 

"Someone gave me a love potion." Harry choked out. His chest was burning and he just wanted it to stop. 

"That's impossible. The only person close enough to was-" Hermione started.

"Ginny!" Ron bellowed as he raced off. 

\---

Draco's sudden departure had spurred the rest of the hall into action. Madame Pomfrey was called, and Harry had been taken to the hospital wing. Ginny took the time while everyone was chatting excitedly about the sudden turn of events to gesture to Millicent. Ginny stood up, and Millicent followed out into an empty corridor.

"That didn't go to plan." Ginny spoke first.

"Draco wouldn't even look at me. Too busy staring at Harry." Millicent felt no remorse. Granted, she hadn't realised the full effects of the love potion, but Harry deserved the pain he got. Draco, on the other hand, deserved no such thing. He was much too precious for that.

"Same with Harry. Hey, do you know who your soulmate is?" Ginny changed the sore subject.

"No, not yet. I'm looking for ways to change your soulmate so I can make it Draco." Was Millicent's reply.

"If you find one, let me know. Harry is mine." Ginny was confident she deserved Harry, and Harry deserved her. 

"Will do."

\---

Draco woke to a fiery sensation in his chest. It hurt. A lot. He scratched at it but to no avail. His chest was burning up, and his skin was ablaze. It hurt when he made the slightest movement. There was only one thing he could do. So he screamed.

Blaise leapt out of bed with an agility that suggested he had done this previously. Theodore groaned and through a pillow at Draco, which upon contact with his skin, burst into flames, and then ashes. 

"What the fu-" Theodore began, but Blaise had attempted to hold his hand against Draco's forehead which resulted in his hand being scorched and the smell of burnt flesh filling the room, accompanied by the sound of Blaise screaming.

"Draco. You gotta get to the hospital man." Theodore spoke to Draco, who was panicking. Blaise was still screaming.

"Blaise, go to the hospital right now and get your hand treated and tell Madame Pomfrey about Draco. Oh and stop screaming bloody murder." Blaise stopped screaming but was shooting glares as he ran out the door.

\---

"Madame Pomfrey!" Blaise was frantic and gasping for air. He had hurtled through the open doors and was now yelling.

"Mr Zabini! There is no reason to wake my patient." Poppy Pomfrey's voice was stern.

"I'm afraid I'm already awake. I feel rather hot Miss." Harry's voice croaked into the previously quiet room.

"Of course of course Harry. Let me feel your forehead." Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Harry's side.

"You might not want to-" Blaise was cut off by a gasp from Madame Pomfrey.

"You're smouldering Harry!" It was at this remark Blaise remembered the predicament back in his dorm.

"Madame Pomfrey! Draco's skin was so hot it burnt me when I tried to feel his head for his temperature! Theo threw a pillow at him and it just burnt to a crisp! You've got to help us." Poppy looked very flustered.

"Right. First things first." She muttered a quick incantation and waved her wand and Blaise's injured hand. It healed instantly.

"Go back to your dorm, and levitate him over here. Bring Mr Nott as well." Blaise nodded and within a moment he was gone.

"Right Harry. You are simply red hot! Has anything happened that might provoke this?" Poppy's tone was along the lines of concern.

"I-I think someone might have given me a love potion." Harry's voice was slowly gaining volume.

"How so?" The doubt in Poppy's voice was clear.

"The symptoms described are much too similar to the love potion side affects to be a coincidence." Poppy nodded.

"Did Mr Malfoy also consume this potion?" 

"I-I'm not quite sure." 

\--- 

Theodore was freaking the hell out. Draco's bed sheets were covered in black scorch marks and neither of them could do anything. Relief washed over him when Blaise entered the room.

"Madame Pomfrey said to take him to the hospital. You ready Draco?" Draco couldn't do anything but scream, so he held his tongue.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Blaise's voice was was clear and his wand guided Draco through the air. The three boys travelled through the empty corridor, each of them fearing the worst.

\---

Hermione was woken up by an insistent owl tapping at the window by her bed. She reluctantly climbed out of her toasty bed and into the crisp air beyond. She opened the window quietly as to not disturb the other occupants of the room.

A brown barn owl was waiting impatiently with a stark white envelope in its beak. Hermione patted the unfamiliar owls head and gently pulled out the letter. She opened it cautiously, and lifted up her wand from her nightstand.

"Lumos." Hermione's quiet voice cut through the night like a hot knife through butter. She held out the wand so the light was cast across the letter.

Miss Granger ,

Two students are in a rather dangerous situation, and one is suggesting a love potion may have caused it. Please go to the infirmary right away, and bring any books you feel would be necessary to understand what has happened. 

Apologies for the inconvenience,

Headmistress  
Minerva McGonagall

\---

Poppy was in shock. She had turned on the lights so she could assess the situation better and was met with a sight of ashes surrounding her only patient. She hurriedly went to the one of the many locked cupboards and after muttering a quick incantation, retrieving two sets of fire proof blankets. She hoped it would be enough.

She quickly laid out the two sheets on two beds residing next to each other. It would be better if the two patients with similar diagnosis' were near each other.

"Harry, dear. Come on over here to this bed." Harry cautiously took several steps, and glancing behind him he discovered there was black marks in the places he had previously stepped.

"Hurry up. We haven't got all night." Poppy spoke impatiently, tapping her left foot on the cold floor. Harry shuffled over and hesitantly climbed into the new bed. The sheets stayed true to their name, and didn't burn up. Harry settled in and made sure he was comfortable.

Blaise walked in, with a levitating Draco behind him and a white faced Theo beside him.

"Quickly settle him onto this bed beside Mr Potter." Madame Pomfrey fussed and straightened the sheets out as Draco became sprawled across them. The pain within Harry became worse, and clearly Draco felt it too, since he started gasping.

"Mr Malfoy! What's wrong?" Poppy had no clue what on earth was happening. Harry felt hurt just watching Draco writhe in pain. Hermione chose this moment to rush in, a small, thin little book clutched against her chest.

"Your saviour has arrived! Now, what seems to be the problem?" Hermione spoke to Harry, considering Draco was incapable.

"Love potion." Harry whispered as the pain got to him. He curled up in a fetal position, his nails digging into the palm of his hand as he clenched his hands in a fist tightly.

"A love potion? Well, it sure looks like it. Where you looking at each other when you had it?" Hermione began flicking through the dainty book.

"I-I was looking a-at him." Harry started spluttering and coughing.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Harry this is bad. Soulmates can't consume love potions. I'm afraid you'll have to mark each other within 13 hours of consuming the potion if you both want to survive." There was an emotion Harry had never seen before on Hermione's face. 

It was fear.


End file.
